One Last Chance
by Krystyn Poe
Summary: When someone tries to contact Cedric from beyond the dead, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get caught up in the aftermath.


****

One Last Chance

sequel to _A Parting Dream_

by Krystyn Poe

****

Disclaimer: If you haven't read A Parting Dream, the prequel to this story, don't worry. If you want more background information about the events leading up to this piece, then please, read it. In any case, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belongs to the illustrious JK Rowling, not me. Anything you don't recognize as hers, however, belongs to me and if you want to use it (though I'm not sure _why_ you would), just ask me!

One last thing, I've got to give a big round of applause to my editor, George Weasley's Girlfriend a.k.a. JanaBelle for helping me out with this fic. I couldn't have done it without you!

****

Part One – Voices in the Night

Ron Weasley stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, deathly tired, yet unable to fall asleep for some unknown reason. He sighed, rolling over in an attempt to get more comfortable. He must've been trying to go to sleep for hours now. His eyelids drooped wearily and he welcomed the peaceful darkness that came when they veiled his sight…yet somehow, no matter what he did, sleep would not come.

He tossed and turned a bit more before finally giving up on the idea of sleep and quietly slipping from his covers. He reached outside his curtains for a robe to throw on over his pajamas, and once his hand grasped the worn, but comfortable, material, he pulled it within, threw it on, and then drew back the curtains slowly, so as not to disturb anyone.

To his surprise, he found a pair of sleepy green eyes framed by slightly oversized black circular frames looking at him before a small smile lit the face those eyes belonged to.

"You couldn't sleep either, I take it?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Ron nodded at his friend.

"I figured a change of scenery might do some good," he whispered back.

Harry Potter nodded and gestured for him to lead the way to the common room. They silently slipped from the boys' dorm to the stairwell, and, as Harry closed the door behind them, Ron peered down into the common room…and realized they weren't the only ones who weren't asleep yet. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron quickly faced him, and put a finger to his mouth to signal to be silent. Harry got the hint. They crept down the stairwell as quiet as could be, anxiety rising in them with every step, almost reaching a panic level when they got to the floor of the common room. As Ron wiped his palms on his robe he could feel Harry tense behind him, preparing to face whatever was out there. Ron peered out into the common room, hoping to get a good look at the mystery person before they got a look at him.

The figure in question was in a very non-threatening position. It was curled up in an overstuffed chair, flipping lazily through an old, leather-bound book, paying no attention to what was going on around it. It sighed and then shifted slightly in the chair, turning to face the fire, but also exposing a profile view that showed Ron pale skin and bushy brown hair. He relaxed and let go of the breath he was holding; it was just Hermione.

* * *

For once, _Hogwarts, A History_ could not seem to hold Hermione's interest. Her mind was tired, yet it refused to let her sleep, as if it was on the defense somehow. It annoyed her more than anything else because it made her anxious and very jumpy…which is why she nearly screamed bloody murder when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned so quickly that she almost hit Ron with her hand, but he ducked back in time. The tightness in her chest relieved tremendously once she saw who it was, and she leaned back against the arm of the chair, bringing her hand to her chest as if to help calm her beating heart.

"Ron! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, you startled me!" She exclaimed, relief evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's okay, I think we're all a bit on edge tonight." Harry nodded to indicate that he agreed with his statement and the two boys took seats near Hermione.

Hermione played with her robes a little bit, glancing down. "I noticed that, I just wish I knew why."

Harry groaned. "Well, if Hermione doesn't know, it must be a lost cause!"

Ron tisked at Harry playfully. "You should know better than that by now, when in doubt, go to the library!"

Hermione smiled at their antics and threw a small cushion at Ron in mock-anger to reprimand him. When it hit him, he clutched his chest dramatically and moaned, with great feeling, "You wound me, Hermione!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him spitefully and it was Harry's turn to chuckle at their antics. All of them felt ten times more relaxed now that they were in each other's company and not looking over their shoulders every five seconds.

Just then, Ron produced a deck of cards from his robes. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

* * *

Lyria Azrael clutched her cloak tighter, shivering as the temperature seemed to drop exponentially with each step down she took. The stairway to the chamber was much longer than she remembered it being, but this unexpected time gave her the opportunity to run over the spell in her head again. It was a much more advanced spell than she should know, but it was the one spell that was well worth the effort. Some would say it bordered on using the Dark Arts, but Lyria knew in her heart that it wasn't dark unless it was used for dark purposes. This was most certainly not a dark purpose…she would concede to a selfish one, but not definitely not dark.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, a black robed figure and a stone wall greeted her. The figure dropped the hood of its robe and looked at Lyria, a twinge of nervousness and apprehension apparent in her face.

"You're sure you want to do this, Cho?" Lyria asked quietly. 

The older girl nodded, the apprehension suddenly leaving her face and determination taking its place. "I'm sure." 

"Were you able to fill the vial I gave you?"

Once again, she nodded, but this time she produced a small vial filed with a clear bluish liquid from her robes and handed it to Lyria for inspection. "It wasn't hard."

Lyria looked at her sympathetically. "Trust me, I know. This should be enough, let's get started."

Cho stepped back and Lyria stepped forward, raising her wand. _"Lithos abiertos!"_

The wall moved aside and the two girls entered the dark chamber before them. The wall slid silently back into place after a moment, giving the ominous impression of being swallowed to anything watching the scene unfold.

* * *

Hermione, who had never been much interested in Exploding Snap, found that a quieting spell make the game quite a bit less interesting, although Ron and Harry were both totally absorbed in it. Her focus on the game waned, and she found herself looking into the fire. While it appeared perfectly normal, there was something odd about it. Normally at this time of night it was waning somewhat, yet tonight it was as large and bright as she had ever seen it before…and now that she thought about it, it seemed to be getting more and more powerful.

Harry was saying something to her, but she was too entranced by the fire to hear exactly what. She stood up from the table and slowly walked towards it, unable to stop herself. Suddenly, her danger sense flared and she took a shocked step back as the fire blew up to almost inhuman proportions for a moment, before shrinking into a relatively small blue flame. A wisp of greyish-white smoke rose from the midst of the blue flame and took shape…Hermione shrieked and stumbled backwards into something, then someone in her effort to get as far away from the fireplace as possible. There was no way…it couldn't have been…could it…?

"Hermione…Hermione!" Someone was shaking her…no, wait, she was trembling…it couldn't have been…

__

"Hermione!" Suddenly Hermione snapped back to reality. She looked at the fire and saw that it had gone out completely, and then she found that somehow in the mess she had run into Ron and he had his arms around her, trying to get her to calm down. She flushed faintly and gently stepped out of his grasp, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, as if for warmth.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, looking very concerned. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a few tries, she managed to say, "The fire…it shrunk and went blue and then this small line of smoke grew in the middle…"

"What else?" Ron prodded gently. Hermione still couldn't believe what she found herself saying…

"…and the grey smoke changed, it took a new shape inside the blue…"

"What shape?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him, an infinite sadness in her eyes as she whispered:

"It was the face of Cedric Diggory." 

* * *

Harry suddenly felt as if he had been struck with a two-ton weight. He staggered backwards a few steps before collapsing into the couch. His head fell into his hands and he had to work at controlling his breathing. It was the past…he was over this…he would not let his memories take control…he shut his eyes tightly, willing the sudden burst of emotion to go away and let him take control of himself again. Once again, he concentrated on his breathing…in…out…in…out…just breathe…just breathe…

Why was this having such an effect on him? _It_ had happened months ago, he shouldn't be reacting like this…he had dealt with it before and put it behind him…

Or so he had thought.

The memories threatened to overcome him…he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat, and he fought it with all his might…why now? Why did this have to come back and haunt him? Why– ?

He felt Ron touch his shoulder lightly, bringing him out of his reverie. His head shot up and the first thing he saw was Hermione, looking extremely distressed and fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't've said anything…I didn't think…" she said.

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling the waves of emotion ebbing away inside him. He shook her head, clearing it, and then looked at Hermione. "It wasn't your fault, I asked what you had seen and you told me. I just…wasn't expecting that."

"Well, that's an understatement," Ron snorted, but his sarcasm was forced, and one look at his face could tell he was worried about both his friends.

Suddenly, a noise flooded through the eerily quiet room. It sounded very much like a muffled scream, from below them. Everyone looked at each other, startled and at their wit's end.

__

No! Stop! Let me explain! The scared voice filtered through the floor faintly, causing Harry, Hermione, and Ron to step closer together in fear.

__

–don't hurt her! Please, I'm begging you! It wasn't her fault! A second frightened voice joined the first.

__

She should have told me! The third sounded angry, and it was much deeper than the first two.

Then the sounds grew to soft for them to hear, but Harry could have sworn he heard somebody sobbing. Hermione had a panic-stricken look on her face and Ron had paled considerably with fright. Harry felt his heart beating faster as the three stood there, frozen, waiting to hear what happened next.

There was a long silence, before they heard:

__

Stop it! What are you doing to her? It was the second voice again, and it sounded nearly hysterical. _This isn't like you, why won't you leave her alone? I thought she was like a sister to you!_

"That's it! I can't stand here and listen anymore, where are they?" Ron exclaimed, breaking the tense atmosphere of the room.

"I…I don't know, but they're below us somewhere…" Hermione managed.

"But there isn't a lower level besides the dungeons, is there?" Harry queried.

"Wait a sec – Harry, the Marauder's Map! That'll tell us where they are!" Ron exclaimed as the thought hit him.

Harry looked at Ron, feeling incredibly stupid because he hadn't thought of the idea himself. He dashed off to the boys' dorm without a word, opening his trunk and scattering things every which way in an attempt the find the illustrious map. Finally, his hand grasped the thin parchment, then going for his wand, and he hurried downstairs, pausing only to close the door on his way out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He exclaimed breathlessly as he reached the common room floor. The map came to life before him, and below the Gryffindor common room was a small room with a secret passage leading to it from near the Ravenclaw common room entrance. Three dots appeared, but one suddenly vanished, leaving two. Harry felt his heart sink as he watched the third disappear, the only way one could disappear was if the person had…he didn't want to think of that, so instead he looked at the remaining two. One dot was unfamiliar to him, being labeled _Lyria Azrael_, but the other one nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw it.

__

Cho Chang.

* * *

The trio literally sprinted from the common room down the hallways of the school, not caring if they were caught or not. Harry led the way, trying to follow the map and run at breakneck speed at the same time. He was so absorbed in getting to the room that he nearly ran in to several portraits and suits of armor lining the hallways. Finally he stopped before a solid stone wall, breathing heavily. He could hear Ron and Hermione's hurried footsteps rounding the corner to catch up with him. He knew that there was a chamber behind the wall, and he tried the first thing that came to mind to open it, which was pushing on it with all his might. Naturally, it didn't open, but he could hear Cho's voice frantically saying…no, pleading was more like it, with someone to wake up. He kicked the wall in frustration at his helplessness, receiving only a swollen toe for his trouble. This only made him angrier, churning up all the emotions within him. The only conscious thought his mind seemed to be able to contain was '_get to Cho_'. He was about to kick the wall again, but Ron stopped him. Harry fought to rid himself of Ron's grip, but stopped struggling and started to calm down slightly when Hermione went up to the wall, raised her wand, and whispered, _"Lithos abiertos!"_

The door opened and Harry practically burst into the room, but stopped dead when he saw what was inside. The place was a mess. The torches that had once lit the room were scattered on the floor, and only a few were burning dimly. Smoke rose from a pile of ashes in the middle of the room, and a large cauldron had been tipped over, its contents spilling all over the floor, steam rising from what little of the strange liquid was still on the floor. A small table had also been knocked over, and the few glass vials on it had been shattered. What shocked Harry, and the others, most was the sight of Cho Change cradling the body of a small girl with long blonde hair, pleading tearfully with her to wake up.

It took Cho a moment to realize that the trio was standing there, watching the scene. When she looked up, fear flashed across her face, but then turned to relief. "Get Madam Pomfrey here, and hurry! I don't know what's wrong with her, but she won't wake up," she exclaimed, sounding like she was near her breaking point. Hermione was the first to react, quickly running from the room to get the resident nurse. Ron surveyed the scene quickly and then, realizing there was nothing he could do there, ran after Hermione, leaving Harry along with the two girls. Harry soon came to his senses and walked quickly over to Cho and the girl, crouching down beside them. Cho bit her lip in thought, and then made a decision.

"Harry, help me carry Lyria outside. She wouldn't want anyone to find this room because of what happened." Harry nodded and each of them put one of Lyria's limp arms around their shoulders and carried her out of the ruined stone room, Cho using her wand to put out the few torches that were still alive as she went. When they had exited, Cho allowed Harry to gently lay her on the ground, while she went back and muttered something that close the wall, making it seem as if it had never existed in the first place. She then wearily collapsed against the wall and slid into the sitting position, her eyes closed. It was then that Harry realized that Cho hadn't come out of whatever had happened unscathed. She looked like she had some burns on her hands, a few small cuts visible on her face, and her robes were slightly singed.

"Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked, extremely concerned. Cho just nodded her head weakly and said, "I'll be fine, just a bit tired…Lyria is who you should be worrying about, not me."

Harry looked down at the girl he was cradling in his arms, really absorbing her appearance for the first time. She was indeed small for her age, if she was actually around Cho's age, and her slight appearance made her seem all the more fragile at the moment. Her face was expressionless, her skin paler than he imagined it would normally have been, and her long blonde hair was tangled and unkempt. She would have been relatively good looking had she been awake and smiling, but in Harry's arms she just seemed…rather pitiful.

Just then, Ron and Hermione came bounding around the corner again and Harry stepped back as Lyria was swept from his arms and onto a levitating stretcher by Madam Pomfrey. Cho was helped onto another stretcher and they were carried off to the infirmary. Harry was still on the ground, slightly in shock as to what had happened, staring off after the stretchers with a dull ache in his chest. Hermione and Ron looked at the empty space the stretchers had once held for a while, before a sudden sleepiness overcame all three. They trooped back to their dorms and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows, leaving all questions as to just what they had experienced until the morning. 

****

Part Two – Widow's Lament

It wasn't until the next day in Charms class that anything relating to the events of the previous night came into contact with the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busily practicing Color and Temperature charms, busily changing marbles from red spheres that felt like ice to green ones that felt like they were on fire, when Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom. The trio tensed, wondering if they were going to be called in for questioning, which they hadn't yet for some reason. Instead, McGonagall just asked to speak to Harry for a bit.

"You may as well collect your things, this could take a while," she said. All three were surprised that only Harry was being summoned, but extremely curious as well.

"I'll tell you what happens when I get back," Harry whispered to his friends, who nodded, and then turned back to their marbles, but the results were no longer very good because they were so distracted.

In the mean time, Harry followed Professor McGonagall out into the hall. He followed her down the hallway a bit, and when they were out of the classroom's hearing range, she said, "The girl who was found with you and Cho last night, Lyria's her name, has woken up. We tried to ask her what happened, but she's refusing to speak to anyone but you, and Cho isn't willing to say anything except that Lyria is the only one who knows what really happened. I need to you talk to her and find out what went on last night."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall curiously. "But why would she ask for me? I don't even know her!"

McGonagall shook her head, starting to lead the way towards the infirmary. "I don't know, but she kept muttering your name every now and then while she was out, and after she awoke she kept asking to speak to you."

Harry pondered this in silence until they reached the infirmary, where he was ushered in quickly by Madam Pomfrey. She led him to a bed that contained the small, blonde haired girl. She hardly looked any better than the last time he had seen her. He almost tuned out Madam Pomfery's chatter completely. It wasn't hard, after all, since she was just complaining about how Lyria really shouldn't be disturbed at all, but she had no choice in the matter. She finished her spiel by telling Harry that he was not to stay long and bother the poor child after going through such an ordeal. Once she had left the two alone, the girl turned her head and looked at him solemnly, and while her face was expressionless, her blue eyes were expressing some sort of deep pain, but she quickly blinked and turned her head away before sighing.

"I know you must be wondering why I called you here, why I had to speak to you," she said so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear her. Harry nodded, letting her take her time with the explanation. She went into deep thought for a moment before saying, "What I have to say is going to dredge up some pretty horrible memories for you, and if you can't deal with that at the moment, I understand, just keep in mind I will need to tell you this sometime." She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I can't tell you exactly what it's about unless you want to hear the whole thing, but it does have to do with why Cho and I ended up here, and why the fires went out last night."

__

Horrible memories? What horrible memories is she talking about? And what would my memories have to do with her and the fires and all? Harry thought. Knowing he had to hear this story, no matter what it brought up, he responded, "I want to know what happened."

The girl sighed. "Alright then. Before I start, though, two things. One, you have to swear you won't tell anyone besides Hermione and Ron this story (I know I can't ask you to keep it from them, but keep it between yourselves, will you?), because I don't want to get Cho and I into any more trouble than necessary." She looked at Harry for a response and Harry nodded his agreement a bit reluctantly. Professor McGonagall was going to kill him when she found out he couldn't tell. With that settled, she continued. "And two, you should know that I knew Cedric for as long as I can remember. He was like an older brother to me. And I think that _somehow_ (and I don't know how, believe me, I've looked) caused me to have…" she hesitated, "well, this is going to sound rather corny, but some…dreams near the end last year that showed me his fate, and yours since they were intertwined. I had the chance to warn him, and I didn't."

Harry gaped at her, a surge of anger running through him at the thought that something could have prevented all the tragedy of the year before. "How could you not– !"

Her icy stare silenced him, her eyes betraying mass amounts of guilt. "Don't even start. I have enough guilt on my conscience because of it, but you'll see why." She sighed tiredly, "Just…just let me tell you the story, alright?"

He nodded dumbly, mentally cursing himself for being so insensitive. She stared at the ceiling before beginning her tale.

* * *

****

Two Days Before…

Lyria and Cho were up late in the Ravenclaw common room, having a soft conversation, a sad aura surrounding the fifth and sixth year girls. It was clear that they were not the same people they had been at the end of last year. Lyria had made her peace with Cedric's death, but guilt still gnawed at her for not telling him, even though she knew she had had no choice in the matter. Cho still struggled with it sometimes, but even she could smile now, and the grieving look had nearly left her eyes. Still, that night had been a night of memories, both joyful and sad, but all having to do with Cedric.

"I can still remember how shy he seemed when he came up to ask me to the Ball. He was so nervous he must have stumbled over the words ten times before I could understand him," Cho smiled sadly at this, and Lyria nodded her agreement, a smile apparent in her eyes, though not on her face.

"I always wondered exactly what happened. He was so happy when he told me you had agreed, he looked like he was about to float off to cloud nine and never return," Lyria answered.

"Yeah, he was so cute when he got one of those looks on his face, or even just when he smiled. But the one thing I'll never forget is the astonished look on his face when we dumped a bucket of snow over his head when he was trooping back from his Care of Magical Creatures class."

Lyria _did_ crack a smile at this. "Great Wizards, that was hilarious. I still can't believe we had time to pelt him with snowballs before he started to retaliate. I must say, I never thought Cedric would've been so slow to respond…"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing we had a five meter lead on him before he started chasing after us. Otherwise that Jelly-legs Jinx would've been killer!" Both girls grinned at the sight of each other wobbling around in the snow, and Cedric doing the same when they jinxed him as well, but the grin faded off their faces and the atmosphere became somber again.

Cho sighed. "I really miss him. I just wish I had one last chance to speak to him…what is it?" Cho looked at Lyria, who had a curious expression on her face, one Cho couldn't read.

Lyria bit her lip. "There is a way…it's an old spell, ancient really…a bit complicated, but I think I can do it."

Cho's eyes widened and her heart leapt. A way to speak to Cedric from beyond the grave? It was too good to be true… "Lyria, if you're kidding, I swear by Merlin, I'll never speak to you again…"

Lyria looked away slightly. "I'm not kidding. I found the spell over the summer, it was in my great-grandmother's old book of spells which my parents had in the attic for some reason, though I don't know why they, being Muggles, would have kept such a thing…in any case, I memorized it. We'd only need a few small items that shouldn't be hard to acquire and a room to do it in."

Cho stared at her, disbelieving what she was hearing. "I know of a room we can use, it's on the dungeon level. Near the entrance to the common room there's a small passageway that leads to a wall, but it can be opened with a simple spell. I found it during my second year, and used it as an escape if things were hectic and I needed a quiet place to do my homework or something. It should be perfect…what else does this spell call for…wait, what is this spell anyways?"

Lyria sighed and looked at Cho. "It's the Widow's Lament spell."  


Cho stared at the younger girl incredulously. "That sounds like a Dark Arts spell, Lyria! How could you think of using such a thing?" Though her face matched her words, her voice did not. Cho sounded as if she already knew the answer to her question.

Lyria gave Cho a hard look. "Guess." Then she softened, "But it's not really a Dark Arts spell, it was very common a few hundred year ago. Just because it involves human blood doesn't mean it's evil. Besides, I read that it can't be used for evil purposes…just that a lot could go wrong."

"Lyria…I'm just not so sure that we should use that spell…"

"It's the only way, Cho. You said you wanted your one last chance, this is your opportunity to get it. I'm willing to perform it whenever you'd like."

Cho thought it over in her head. It really didn't seem like an evil spell, after all, it was only used to speak to loved ones…she came to her conclusion quickly.

"Tomorrow night okay?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

"So you guys were performing a spell down there?" Harry interrupted.

Lyria nodded weakly. "Yes. I suppose you hear some of the commotion we made too, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "I heard three voices…I'm assuming two of them were yours and Cho's."

"Then you assume correctly. The third, as I'm sure you've guessed, was Cedric's…" Her voice trailed off, and she turned her head away as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't want to break down in front of a perfect stranger, but as the memories of Cedric's angry form yelling at her…accusing her…it was almost too much to bear. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears away, but in her weakened condition she couldn't fight it. For the second time in just a few months, she started to cry.

It started as just a few stray tears, but those tears opened the gates to her other repressed emotions. They mixed and swelled within her, grief mixing with regret and guilt clashing with anger flooded her system, consuming her. Images of Cedric, both good and bad, ran through her mind, causing her to cry harder because she missed him so. Why the _hell_ did this have to happen to him, _why? _And why did it have to effect her like this, she hated being weak, and even though crying wasn't really a weakness, she saw it was one more flaw in a million.

She felt someone awkwardly put their arms around her, and she cried into their robes, unable to do anything else. The person rubbed its arm up and down her back, trying to calm her down, trying to comfort her. _"It'll be okay…"_ the person whispered.

She wanted to believe the voice. It sounded so truthful, so caring, she just wanted to melt into those words and make all her worries disappear…but then images of Cedric would reappear in her head…she remembered his last request…she had to tell him…

Her crying slowed as she started to grasp the shreds of sanity around her, sewing them together as her tears started to slow and her gasping breaths gradually became regular…she was so tired, but she had to tell him…

"Harry…I've got to tell Harry…" she murmured against the person's robes.

"I'm right here, Lyria, what do you need to tell me?" The person said. Lyria sniffed and looked up at the person who had been comforting her to see Harry Potter looking down at her. It took a moment for her brain to remember where she was and what she had been doing before her emotions took over. Her instinct was telling her to break the embrace now that she had come to her senses, but it just felt so nice to have someone comforting her…and she was so tired she hardly had the energy to speak, much less move.

"I've got to finish telling you what happened…" she murmured before taking a deep breath and starting her story up again.

* * *

**__**

One Night Before…

Lyria and Cho entered the chamber together. Cho lit the torches around the room while Lyria tended to the large cauldron she had set up in the center, allowing the water to come to a boil. Once this had occurred, Lyria stepped up behind the cauldron and took a deep breath to calm herself. Her arms were raised high and her face blank and expressionless as she began to work the spell.

__

Keeper of the dead, hear our cries

Release to us the spirit of one loved lost

So that one last spoken chance may be had

For this, we willing pay the cost

Lyria took a small vial of almost-clear blue liquid – made from the tears of one close to the deceased (in this case, Cho) – and added a drop of it the water. A poof of smoke arose from it, and Cho's anxiety grew.

__

By the power of fauna's life

I consecrate this spell from evil

And cast protection for the otherworld

As it meshes with our own

Cho stepped up the cauldron at this point, gazing anxiously into the swirling waters, feeling rather numb with apprehension. Lyria grabbed a crooked dagger from the table by the cauldron and took Cho's left arm roughly, making a small slash mark on it and letting her blood drip into the cauldron. It fizzled, and then changed colors, from red to blue to clear.

__

I sacrifice this blood

And seal myself to your immortal being

In return for one last sight

Of Cedric Diggory!

The cauldron seemed to explode, and smoke shot up into the air in tremendous amounts, seemingly sucking all the fires from all but two of the torches. Cho stepped back from the cauldron, coughing and waving her hand in front of her face to clear it a bit, but Lyria stood there, eyes closed, her arms in the air, and a look of intense concentration on her face. Suddenly, the smoke began to change shape, shifting from an aimless cloud to a human being…and then the human began to take the shape of a man…and the man took the shape of…

"Cedric?" Cho whispered, disbelieving what her eyes were showing her.

The apparition stepped from the cauldron, and took her face gently in its hand. "Yes, Cho, it's me."

Cho nearly wept with relief and embraced the apparition, who returned the hug gratefully. "Oh Cedric, I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too, Cho."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you…how much I've wanted this chance to speak with you. I wanted a chance to say goodbye…"

"You might've had that chance if it hadn't been for Lyria," he said bitterly. Cho abruptly broke his embrace and stared at him in shock as Lyria made a surprised noise, almost a little shriek, from behind them. Cedric whirled around, and when he saw Lyria his apparition began to turn red with anger. Lyria shrunk up against the wall as he marched towards her menacingly.

"No! Stop! Let me explain!" Lyria exclaimed in fear. "I didn't have any choice!"

"Like hell you didn't! You knew! If you hadn't known, you wouldn't've said your good-byes while I was still alive! If you had warned me, Harry and I could've grabbed the portkey the second after we arrived in the graveyard, and then not only would I be alive, but _Voldemort_" Lyria flinched visibly at his emphasis on the name, "wouldn't be in power!" Cedric looked like he was about to hit her, but Cho grabbed his arm, trying to pull the angry apparition back.

"Cedric, don't hurt her! Please, I'm begging you! It wasn't her fault!" She pleaded. 

"She should have told me!" Cedric roared.

"Cedric, do you know what would've happened if you had lived? Do you? _Do you_?" Lyria exclaimed, obviously near her breaking point. "Why don't you search my mind and find out, I know you can do it!"

Cedric paused for a moment, then reached a hand out toward Lyria's head. She winced in pain as it went though her skull, and sunk to her knees as he touched her mind. Cho watched the scene unfold, frozen in place, not knowing what to do. After what seemed like an eternity, she cried out, "Stop it! What are you doing to her? This isn't like you, why won't you leave her alone? I thought she was like a sister to you!"

Cedric suddenly pulled his hand from Lyria's head, a stricken expression on his face. "Great Wizards, I didn't know…by Merlin, Lyria, can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded.

Lyria nodded weakly at him. "You didn't know."

"But that's no excuse…Lyria, I'm so sorry…I know you haven't truly forgiven me, but please do someday…"

Lyria once again nodded her head tiredly. "I will. You know I will."

With that, Cedric turned to Cho and kissed her. "I don't have much time, but I want you to that I cared for you deeply…it might have been love, but we'll never know that now…"

"No, we won't. I wanted to tell you I felt the same way…and so many more things, but I can't seem to find the words…" Cho said, near the brink of tears.

"I just want you to let me go, Cho. Find someone else who cares for you as much as I did and be happy with them. Promise me you'll try."

Cho nodded. "I promise," she whispered.

Cedric kissed her forehead and let her go reluctantly. "My time here is short, I must go…look after Lyria for me, Cho."

He started back towards the cauldron, and then turned to Lyria once more, grief filling his eyes as he saw she was still weakly leaning against the wall, looking at him listlessly. "Lyria…tell Harry it wasn't his fault…none of it was. There was nothing he could have done."

And with that, Cedric stepped into the cauldron once again, but something went wrong. The fire flamed up with such force that the cauldron tipped over, knocking over the table next it and burning Cho slightly due to her proximity. She shrieked and fell back as shards of broken vials flew through the air, some cutting her as they went.

"That…wasn't…supposed…to…happen…" Lyria murmured as the world began to spin and she finally fell into blackness…

* * *

"…and that's where you came in, I'm told. So you know the rest," Lyria finished. 

Harry nodded, and swallowed hard. Lyria had been right, her story had dredged up some rather unpleasant memories, and it was hard to stay totally unemotional during her telling of it. "Thank you…thank you for telling me. That means a lot to me, you know."

Lyria nodded. "I thought it might. I figured you ought to be the first person to know…it's what he would've wanted." She looked away again and sighed, her grief apparent to even the most dimwitted observer. It made Harry curse Voldemort all over again, for doing something so horrible to this girl. She seemed so nice…and no one deserved all the grief she was going through.

Yet, her story left a couple of things unanswered. What would've happened if Cedric had lived…and what went wrong with the spell?

"You're wondering what went wrong, aren't you?" she asked, as if reading his mind. Harry was surprised, but Lyria just gave him a weak smile. "No, I can't read minds, but I have a knack for reading people. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what went wrong. The only thing I can think of would be some sort of imbalance in him…maybe an emotional imbalance. The spell _is_ based strongly on emotions…"

"So would that be why the…pain and grief of that day came back so strongly to me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Lyria nodded. "It would make sense…after all, you were right next to him when he…" she blinked hard, as if to ward off more tears, "Well, in any case, most spirits are at peace during the spell, not getting so…angry…" She shivered slightly at the memory. "…and then so apologetic…it was such a huge shift, and when he returned the balance probably wasn't right. Otherwise, it should have gone fine."

"I see." Once again, he hesitated before asking, "If you don't mind, could you tell me what would have happened if he had lived?"

Lyria paused, then nodded her head again. "It's not a pretty picture. You-Know-Who would have been so enraged that he would have ordered his agent at Hogwarts to steal your blood, apparate to him, and Wormtail would perform the spell. The Death Eaters would have gathered, but because You-Know-Who would have been so angry that his plan didn't work completely, he would have ordered an attack on Hogwarts…one we were not ready for. Many of the students would have been killed…including Cedric, Ron, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Dennis Creevy…and while I never could tell whether or not you died, it didn't look good…" 

Harry saw the pictures form in his mind, Hogwarts being turned from a safe haven to a battleground, bodies littering the ground…one with Ron's face on it, it was an image he quickly swept away, not being able to carry that line of thought any longer.

"So you see why I didn't tell him. I couldn't, I really did have no choice…" she whispered.

Harry looked on the small girl, but instead of filling with anger for Voldemort, he was filled with pity for her. Having to know the future depended on the death of your best friend…and then having him come back from the dead to accuse you of killing him…he was not at all surprised she had broken down earlier. There were so many things that had gone haywire in her life after he died…too many things, it seemed, for such a small person to bear. And yet she did, and she didn't complain, she didn't ask for help, she just carried on, trying to put it behind her. Harry felt a newfound respect for Lyria go through him, and he took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"It wasn't your fault either, you know. You did what you had to do."

Lyria looked into his eyes, a surprised look on her face, but her eyes shown brightly with gratitude. "Thank you."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came back to disturb them. "All right you two, that's enough! Mr. Potter, it's about time you got back to class; this young lady needs her rest."

Harry reluctantly got up from his seat next to Lyria's bed. "If you ever need someone to talk to…"

Lyria gave him a small smile. "I know where to find you. Oh, and Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Remember what happened last night wasn't typical. The spell usually goes quite differently. Think about it."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, but before he could ask her what she meant, he was ushered out the door. His mind reeled with all this new information and he went to find Hermione and Ron so see what they thought of the whole situation…and Lyria's cryptic last remarks.

****

Part Three – The Rumor Mill

Two days had passed since Harry had visited the infirmary, and Hermione was now pouring over a spell book she had checked out from the library. Unlike Cho and Lyria, they did not know exactly what the Widow's Lament spell entailed. Hermione grinned in triumph as she pointed to an entry in the spell book, and Harry and Ron perked up to listen as she read.

__

Back in the dark ages, the lifespans of wizards and witches were not nearly what they were today and the circumstances under which they lived were much more dangerous, causing widows and widowers to become the majority of the population. Due to the fact that so many hearts were being broken every day due to unfortunate deaths caused by things we can prevent today, it was determined by the Council of Magic in Romania that research would be done to develop a spell that would allow the grieving widows and widowers once last chance to speak to their lost loved ones. It took over a century for the spell to be perfected, and even then results were unsure due to the emotional basis of the spell. Occasionally, the person who preformed the spell would join the one they loved in death. Hermione gulped slightly at this part, but Ron and Harry didn't move an inch, hanging on her every word. After a slight pause, she picked up again. _However, this did not happen very often, and only did when the returning spirit was extremely angry or vengeful in one way or another._

It was given the name, "Widow's Lament" by the person who developed it in 1660, Jessica Anne Parker, a newly widowed woman herself. Her husband, a Muggle, was killed in a mass execution for witches and wizards in America. She then fled for her life to Romania, where she developed the spell, performed it…and then disappeared mysteriously after handing it over to the Council of Magic. It was rumored that she roamed the countryside, seeking vengeance against those who would kill people accused of witchcraft by burning them before they could burn the accused. Hermione shuddered at the thought. _However, these rumors were never corroborated and are generally thought of as false._

Today, the Widow's Lament is often thought of as a Dark Arts spell due to its use of human blood and tears, but in reality it cannot be used for dark purposes. The spell can only be activated with the blood and tears of one who cared for the deceased deeply, and the person performing it had no control over what the spirit does whatsoever. It has often been confused with a Dark Arts spell, Death's Lament, which gives this rather innocent, if complicated, spell a bad name.

Hermione skimmed over the spell itself, which Harry had explained. However, at the end, there was a rather interesting note, which she did read aloud.

__

…After a few moments the spirit should rise. It will then be able to communicate for a limited period of time before returning to the cauldron and disappearing. **WARNING: A SPIRIT MAY ONLY BE CALLED UPON ONCE OR THE RESULTS MAY BE TRAGIC! **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in silence for a bit, trying to absorb all the information in the spell book.

"That's some spell," Ron commented, breaking the silence. "I'm surprised it's not more commonly used."

"Well, the book said it was rather dangerous…but you're right, I don't know why it's been hidden away like this and taught as a Dark Art," Hermione mused. "But I do wonder why it can only be preformed once…that's an interesting stipulation. I don't think I've seen anything quite like it before."

"Which means there isn't anything quite like it." Ron quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with reading a lot, Ron. It wouldn't hurt you to try sometime," she snapped.

"What, so I can turn into a Know-It-All brain like you? No thanks." 

Harry groaned as he sensed the fight starting. "Ron, Hermione, please– "

"At least I know the difference between pickled toad livers and armadillo bile! I wouldn't think they'd be that hard to mix up, but of course, a brainless prat like you would have to prove me wrong."

Ron's ears turned red, remembering the scene in potions he had made. "Brainless prat, huh? You shouldn't be speaking, after all, only a dim-witted, mindless, little twit would fall for someone like Lockhart!" 

"Ron– "

Smoke was practically coming out of Hermione's ears at this. "Dim-witted? Mindless? Are you sure you weren't speaking to an enchanted mirror when you said that, because no normal one would give you _that _amount of latitude."

__

"Herm– !"

"Well, if you didn't have your head stuck so far up your – "

__

"Will you two be quiet?!" Harry fairly shouted, making everyone else in the common room look in their direction. Ron and Hermione looked quite sheepish and muttered, "Sorry," when the realized how much attention their fight had attracted. Harry shook his head when the rest of the Gryffindors started to look away from their trio.

"You two just don't know when to quit, do you?" Harry commented. "I swear, some of times you remind me of a married couple."

This made both Ron and Hermione look away from each other and turn quite a nice shade of red. Harry chuckled slightly at their discomfort. The thought of them being married some day seemed utterly preposterous to him…and yet it had a strange sort of endearing quality…nah. It would never happen. 

"In any case," Harry began again, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm curious about this Death's Lament thing. Any chance we might be able to get a look at it? Either that or the consequences of a second Widow's Lament?"

"I'll bet the library has a book on it somewhere," Hermione said. Ron looked like he was about to make another wisecrack, but an icy glare from Hermione made him hold his tongue. Instead he merely sighed, "'When in doubt, go to the library.' I take it that's were we'll be headed?"

Hermione nodded. "You guys don't _need_ to come, but it would make things go a lot faster…"

Knowing they'd get a lecture if they didn't, the boys quickly rose from their seats and accompanied a triumphant Hermione to the library.

* * *

Lyria walked back into the Ravenclaw common room, receiving many curious glances as she walked by to get to the girls' dorms. By now she was sure many rumors had circulated about her and Cho's absence from class the past few days…well, hers at least since she had been out until today. Cho had been back in class the day before at least.

Still, she had so much make-up work to do, and she figured that she may as well get started on it while she had the chance. She'd actually be starting classes again tomorrow, but she had all her previous assignments…along with an especially long essay on the effects of veritaserum. She sighed lightly, it just figured that Snape would do such a thing to them. That, plus the fact she had to learn how to transfigure a hair pin into a guitar pick (which Lyria privately thought was a rather odd assignment, but she didn't say anything), do a long translation in Ancient Runes, study up on several charms, etc. All thanks to those darn O.W.L.s.

She was so busy running over her list of things to do, that she hardly noticed where she was going and bumped into Cho accidentally, causing her to drop her book.

"Oh, sorry about that Cho! Here, let me get that for you–"

"No, that's alright." Cho reached down and swept the book away, but not before Lyria got a glimpse of part of the title, _Life, Death, and Resurrection_. Lyria frowned to herself.

"Where'd you get that book? I don't remember seeing that in the library. Seems rather morbid," she commented, a bit suspicious.

Cho shifted the book in her arms uncomfortably. "Oh, a friend of mine gave it to me…I'm doing some research for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lyria was about to ask another question, but Cho quickly changed the topic with, "How easily did they let you off? I got a week's detention with Hagrid." Cho rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking forward to taking care of the four-eyed gyliddyhoppers. Those things creep me out," she shuddered dramatically.

"Same here, except I'm helping Professor Sprout with the extra Devil's Snare. I think I would've gotten more, but Madam Pomfrey interceded on my behalf. Professor McGonagall wasn't buying the story that we were just out there practicing dueling charms and things got out of hand…but she let me off."

Cho sighed in relief. "Good, I don't feel like explaining anything to anyone at the moment. Did you tell…"

Lyria nodded. "Yes, I told him, so I'm sure the entire trio knows by now."

Cho looked at her strangely. "Why would you assume that?"

"You mean you've never noticed that those three are always together, that they have no secrets?" Lyria asked, rather surprised.

"I guess I never really thought about it before. Oh well, our secret's safe enough with them, I suppose." She shifted subjects again and put a concerned hand on Lyria's shoulder. "Are sure you're alright? You still look rather worn."

Lyria shrugged Cho's hand off. "I'm fine, trust me, the last thing I need at the moment is to be stuck in a hospital bed with Madam Pomfrey hovering over me every five seconds. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get all my work done."

Cho smiled sympathetically. "Oh, you'll manage. You always have. Anyways, I've got to go. I'll see you at dinner!"

Cho quickly made her escape and Lyria looked after her for a moment, her thoughts turning to the book cover once again. A bell rang dully in the back of her mind, but she didn't know exactly what it meant, so she ignored it and trooped up to her room, flopped onto her bed, and began her five-foot essay on veritaserum.

* * *

"Since when do you have access to the Restricted Section?" Ron asked as Hermione showed Madam Pince a teacher's note, allowing her access to a few book she wouldn't normally be able to get.

"Since I started to do the extra credit project for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I needed to cite some examples, and the ones in the non-Restricted section just weren't good enough."

"Why not?" Ron asked curiously, as Madam Pince allowed Hermione to retrieve the book herself…not something she would normally do, but, well, this was _Hermione_…

Hermione scanned the bookshelves, one finger running along the air in front of the books. "Hmmm? Oh, they're just so _mundane_…besides this was an opportunity to get to a book I haven't read cover-to-cover before, and I couldn't pass it up."

Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing look. It was just like Hermione to say something like that…

"That's funny, it doesn't seem to be here," she mused.

…that, on the other hand, was not. Both Harry and Ron looked at her, mildly startled.

"What's not there?"

"Oh, this book. I know it has Death's Lament in it…something called, _Life, Death, and Resurrection: A Guide to Ancient Dark Arts_. I wonder who would have taken it out?"

Harry and Ron shrugged, and the trio continues to search the library fruitlessly for a while. First Ron gave up, and sat down at one of the tables, flipping through a work of fiction, by a Muggle author named Jana Weasley incidentally. Harry quit next and went to sit across from Ron, who started laughing as he found a particularly funny passage. He quickly showed it to Harry who started laughing too. Soon they were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off, getting disapproving stares from both Madam Pince and Hermione. Hermione just sighed, stopped looking through books, and dragged the two boys out of the library, where they finally calmed down.

"What was so funny anyway?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

Harry and Ron exchanged a grin and showed her the passage in the book, which Harry had not let go of. Hermione read it carefully, then got a puzzled expression on her face and looked at the two boys quizzically. "I don't get it."

Harry and Ron went into hysterics again, leaving Hermione to just roll her eyes and mutter "boys" as she walked off to dinner by herself.

* * *

Lyria finished off her potions essay and dropped her quill into her inkwell, massaging her hand somewhat. _Darn writer's cramp…_she thought. _One thing down, only two million more to go…_

She decided that she'd better start on her Transfiguration work next, since it was her worst subject and it was bound to take forever because Mandy Brocklehurst wasn't around to help her…probably out trying to catch Ernie Macmillian's eye. Mandy was a nice girl, but everyone once in a while the inner…oh, what was the word her American cousin had used? It fit so nicely too…ditz, that was it. Her inner ditz shown very brightly every now and then, usually giving everyone a fit of laughter. Once such time was when she accidentally mis-chanted a charm and ended up summoning a group of Cornish Pixies, and _then_ allowed one of them to get hold of her wand…Lyria almost giggled aloud remembering the pure panic that had spread, and Professor Flitwick's reaction…

Ah, well, Mandy wasn't in the dorms at the moment, so she'd better get started. She cleared off her desk and carefully put a hairpin on it. She took a few steps back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself, and then raised her wand, concentrating intently. She murmured something, and the hairpin began to glow. For a moment, Lyria's heart leapt with joy, thinking she had finally a transformation right for once…but all the sudden, the pin turned green, and two eyes and a mouth popped onto it, effectively giving it a face. It began to sing, to the tune of"I'm A Little Teapot":

"I'm a little hairpin

Short and stout

These are my eyes

And this is my mouth

And if you don't change me

To a pick

This song will keep going

Till it makes you sick!"

Lyria groaned as the pin started its song over. This was going to drive her absolutely insane…

Suddenly the door to the dorm opened and Lisa Turpin, another fifth year Ravenclaw entered. When she heard the singing pin, she winced, pulled out her wand and then changed it back into a regular old hairpin again. Lyria sighed in relief.

"Thanks Lisa, I think you just saved my sanity," Lyria said gratefully. Lisa smiled at her and shrugged it off.

"No problem. I heard you got back today; feeling any better?"

"Much. Hey, do you know where Mandy is? I have no desire to hear that song all night…and I'm sure the rest of you don't either."

Lisa rolled her brown eyes. "Probably trying to talk to Ernie at dinner, which is why I came up here. I figured you lost track of the time…_again_." 

Lyria looked sheepish. She almost never remembered when it was time to go down for dinner, which resulted in a lot of missed meals and midnight expeditions to the kitchens. "Yeah, I suppose I did. Thanks for coming to get me." Lyria slipped her wand into her robes and followed Lisa out of the dorms.

"No problem. You know, you wouldn't believe the things people are saying happened to you and Cho! Especially you."

This sparked Lyria's interest. It was always interesting to hear what the rumor mill was pumping out. "What have they come up with now?"

"Well, I heard Padma talking to Terry Boot in Charms, and she was saying her sister told her that…well…" Lisa whispered something into Lyria's ear, and Lyria looked at her in shock, feeling her face turn hot.

"You've got to be kidding me…someone actually had the audacity to say _that?_"

Lisa nodded. "I don't believe a word of it though. I mean, you haven't even talked to him before, right?"

Lyria hesitated, then said "No, I've talked to him before, but only once. I was asked to give him a message, that's all."

"I suspected as much. Sometimes I think Parvati would make a better tabloid columnist than witch….after all, her talents seem to lie in that area."

Lyria smiled. "Oh, I agree completely. I can just see Parvati in that line of work…'Coming up, vampire welfare queens who are compulsive bowlers.'"

Lisa laughed. "That's a good one. I'll have to use that in Divination…'death by bowling balls thrown by vampire welfare queens', sounds quite intriguing, no?"

"Oh, quite. Professor Trelawney will love it."

They had reached the Great Hall now, and as soon as they entered, scattered whispers broke out through the room, and there were many glances in Lyria's direction. She rolled her eyes, knowing what they had to be whispering about, and figuring it would die down in a few days, and things would be back to normal. She scanned the room for Cho, and then frowned when she realized that she wasn't in the room.

"Lisa, do you know where Cho is? She said she'd meet me here for dinner."

Lisa shrugged. "No clue. Last time I saw her she was looking through some book, seemed really intent on finding something."

They were halfway to the Ravenclaw table when Lyria happened to glance over at the Gryffindors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing something intently…or rather, Ron and Hermione were, Harry was just throwing a comment in here and there. He caught her eye, tugged on Hermione's sleeve, and then waved for her to come over. Lyria excused herself and walked over the Gryffindor table, ignoring the excited whispering that followed this action.

"Was it Parvati or Lavender?" She asked, taking a seat next to Harry, and nodding to Ron and Hermione.

"Don't know for sure, but Ron was betting on that Hufflepuff girl…what's her name?" Harry said, then taking a bite of his food.

"Sally-Anne Perks. She's the unofficial queen of gossip," Ron said.

Lyria shook her head. "Right, I totally forgot about her. I hear about Parvati and Lavender the most because Padma's in my dorm."

"I still think it was Parvati. You said Padma was in you dorm, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…"

"So she could have seen you sneak out of the common room, right?"

Lyria groaned. "I thought I was more careful than that, but she could have heard I suppose…which would explain everything. Padma probably mentioned hearing something to Parvati and that's where it all started."

"See, I told you it wasn't her! You owe me a butterbeer," Harry crowed as Ron slumped back in his seat. Both Hermione and Lyria rolled their eyes and muttered, "boys", then looked at each other and smiled when they realized what they had done.

"I don't think we were ever formally introduced. Hermione Granger," she shook Lyria's hand.

"Ron Weasley," he did the same.

"Lyria Azrael, as I'm sure you all know by now. Now, what was it you called me over for, because I'm sure it didn't have anything to do with the latest gossip."

Hermione nodded, and lowered her voice. "You're right, it doesn't. I was wondering if you knew where we might be able to find some information on Death's Lament."

Lyria's demeanor changed dramatically. She had almost been back to her regular self because working on her missed lesson drew her mind away from the incidents. A colder air grew around her, and she seemed to draw into herself some, all her cheerful thoughts fleeing from her. Harry seemed to notice this and he gave her a sympathetic look, which she caught, but looked down anyways.

"…I don't. I never bothered to look it up, I didn't want there to be any chance I might confuse the spells," she said quietly. "The library probably has some books that mention it…though they're probably in the Restricted section."

Hermione nodded again. "I know, we looked today, but we couldn't find it."

A little bell rang in the back of Lyria's mind again. "What do you mean you couldn't find it?" She asked, frantically.

"Someone already checked it out, why?" Hermione asked, a little confused by Lyria's reaction.

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces began to fit into place. Lyria paled as she realized what had happened. "Oh hell…quick, do you remember what the book was called?"

"_Life, Death, and Resurrection: A Guide to Ancient Dark Arts_."

Lyria swore and shot out of her seat, literally running for the exit. The trio exchanged a surprised look, and quickly dashed after her. Harry caught up with her first, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"What's going on? Why did you dash out like that?"

"Don't you see? Who is the only one who would want to see Cedric again so badly they'd consider resorting to Dark Arts?"

Harry paled slightly. "Cho…" he whispered.

Lyria nodded frantically. "She was searching that book this afternoon. She must've mixed up the spells in her mind, and if we don't stop her she's going to perform the wrong one, and the consequences of that cannot be good."

Hermione and Ron dashed up to the two, and only the words, "Cho's about to perform Death's Lament," were needed to explain the severity of the situation. However, before they could run off again, a snide voice came from behind them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potter and his new girlfriend. Tell me, Mudblood, how much did he pay you?"

Lyria's icy stare turned towards a slender blonde boy, who was flanked by two gorilla-like students. "Excuse me?" She said in a voice cold enough to freeze death in its tracks.

This didn't seem to phase the boy, though. "You heard me, how much did he pay you to give him some in the halls the other night?"

Harry and Ron looked like they were about to pound the boy to a pulp, and only Hermione putting restraining hands on their shoulders stopped them. Lyria, on the other hand, had a totally different reaction. Her eyes widened in shock, then her shoulders sagged and she groaned, "Oh great, first we were making out, now I'm a prostitute? This is just lovely…"

The boy sneered at her and was about to make another remark, when Hermione unexpectedly pushed herself between the two groups and faced him.

"Funny how that rumor seemed to grow so fast, Malfoy. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it, would you?"

Draco lifted his head loftily. "So what if I did?"

"Well, then for you own good, I suggest you forget that particular rumor exists…for your own good, of course," Hermione said lightly, while the boys and Lyria looked on at her with confused expressions on their faces.

Draco looked extremely skeptical, crossing his arms in a defiant stance. "And why would that benefit me?"

Hermione gave him a cold smile. "Because then I'll stop holding back all those rumors about you and Pansy Parkington behind the Quidditch benches. I wouldn't want to tarnish your spotless reputation without cause." 

Draco paled. "You're…you're kidding right?"

Hermione took a step closer to him and merely said, "Guess" in a flat, deadly tone of voice.

Draco's eyes widened for a moment, and then he seemed to recover his familiar, sneering attitude. "I'd watch your back, Mudblood. Draco Malfoy is not someone to toy with."

"We'll see about that," Hermione stated evenly as Draco retreated. She then looked back at the trio around her. Ron looked like he had been handed a Christmas present early, Harry was grinning widely, and even Lyria was trying hold back a laugh. "You know, I always knew rooming with Parvati would have its advantages," she commented lightly.

"Did you see the expression on Malfoy's face; that was classic!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a genius, Herm!"

"Okay, even I'll agree it was beautiful seeing…Malfoy, was it?…cut down like that, but remember what we were doing _before_ he came along?" Lyria interrupted, feeling a trill of fear go through her as she remembered what they'd been doing before. Everyone sobered at this reminder and they dashed off into the halls again, hoping they weren't too late.

****

Part Four – Death's Lament

Ron ran through the hallways, two steps behind Harry, and at least five behind Lyria. For such a small little girl, she sure was fast. Even Hermione was taller than she was, he mused.

Still, not even speculation about this girl could take his mind off the current situation. Between Harry and Hermione's explanations, he'd managed to get the jist of Widow's Lament, and if Death's Lament was even close to as powerful…he didn't want it imagine what the effects would be. People being able to raise the dead for dark purposes…once again, he had to force his train of thought to derail, trying to concentrate solely on keeping up with Harry and Lyria.

"Ron…! Wait up…" It was Hermione, calling him from behind. She was trying to keep up, but was at least ten paces behind. Without thinking, Ron turned around and went to her.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione just slowed to a stop and nodded, but her breathing was a bit ragged. "I'm fine, just a bit worn…"

Ron looked her over carefully. She did seem more worn than usual, her eyes were a bit blearier and her posture was different, sagging a bit more. Normally she would be able to keep up with him and Harry, but she was obviously not feeling perfect.

"It's probably just a side effect of sleep deprivation. In any case, I'm slowing you down. I want you to go ahead without me, while I get Professor McGonagall. We're going to need all the help we can get if this spell is anything like I suspect it is." He started to protest, but one looked from her silenced him. She then softened her glance slightly, "Ron, be careful, okay?"

He started to say something, but stopped and just nodded. "I will." 

"Oh, and one more thing…" She took a piece of parchment out of her robe and handed it to him. "If things are bad when you get there, use this. It's a pretty powerful counter-charm, and it should slow things down at least. Good luck."

"You too." They parted ways, and Ron cast one last glance at Hermione over his shoulder before sprinting down the hallways after Harry and Lyria.

* * *

The cauldron bubbled and boiled as Cho stood apprehensiously over it. It was so much easier when someone was performing the spell for you…then all you had to do was stand there and wait. She took a breath to calm her nerves, and then raised her arms to the ceiling, like she had seen Lyria do before, and began to chant.

__

Keeper of the dead, hear my cries

Release to me the spirit of one lost

So that one last chance may be had

For this, I willing pay the cost

She emptied a vial of her tears into the cauldron and acid green sparks arose from the cauldron, one or two burning little holes in Cho's robes, causing her to flinch. However, her longing for one more chance overcame her fear and she continued.

__

I sacrifice this blood

And seal myself to your immortal being

To open the rift to the otherworld

And let it come into my seeing

Cho took the dagger and re-opened the wound Lyria had made on her forearm before, letting the blood drip into the cauldron. The acid green color faded, a deep crimson color taking its place. It churned in the cauldron, as if there was a great power waiting to be released. Cho was not about to keep it waiting.

__

By the power of shadow

And the weakness of light

I command thee, Cedric Diggory

To rise into the night!

The cauldron literally exploded, the contents vaporizing to form a sickening crimson cloud with twinges of acid green. Cho stepped back from the deadly looking cloud and suddenly realized this was wrong…very wrong…

Once again, the shape of a man formed in the cloud, but it wasn't Cedric at all…or at least nothing that could be seemingly connected with Cedric. The shape of the body was right, though he was over twice his normal size, and the facial structure was similar…but he looked like he was merely a giant piece of carefully sculpted glass that contained the swirling crimson and green gasses. Except for his eyes. His eyes were like vengeful bloodstones, gleaming vindictively in the faint torchlight of the room. Cho's hands flew to her mouth to smother a cry as he faced her.

There was nothing behind his eyes. The very window to his kind, pure soul seemed tinted and distorted like a funhouse mirror, only reflecting an eerily evil blankness back at her. This wasn't Cedric…this _couldn't_ be her Cedric…

"What is my purpose?" The figure of Cedric asked in a booming, monotone voice.

"Pur…purpose? Cedric, I just wanted to see you again!" Cho cried.

Suddenly, anger filled his bloodstone eyes. "You dare disturb the otherworld, call upon the forces of shadow to summon me here, and then you give me no purpose to fulfill?" His eyes flashed and Cho cringed. What had she done?

"Do you know the price for such actions?" The figure demanded. _"Do you?!" _

"Please, Cedric, I know you're in there somewhere…"

"SILENCE!" The figure roared, his voice sending Cho stumbling back into the wall in fright. "You have summoned a spirit of the shadow realm, the price for my servitude is your life. If my servitude is to end, you must be the one to end it…_with your death_!" He hissed dangerously, stepping closer to her.

Cho's eyes widened. "No…that can't be…Cedric, you weren't like this before, why are you now?" She pleaded frantically, wondering what went wrong.

The figure's eyes glared. "You poor, sniveling little fool. You had no idea what you had gotten yourself into until you were in well over your head." He closed the distance between him and Cho in a matter of seconds, leaving staring up at the swirling mass of gasses, completely paralyzed with fright. "I have no pity for the ignorant, why, you're only a mere student…" His eyes narrowed. "I also only serve those worthy of me, and you are not worthy, and so I shall take my freedom. Enjoy the afterlife, I'm sure your precious Cedric is." The figure picked her up by the throat and threw her across the room. She crashed into the table, hitting the wall behind her with a sickening thud. Lights flashed in front of her eyes and she thought she saw two figures dart into the room as darkness consumed her completely.

* * *

Harry and Lyria ran into the room just as the imposing gaseous figure threw Cho across the room and into the table. Harry winced visibly as her head struck the wall, twisting a knife inside his heart. He ran to her without a second thought, checking her pulse. Lyria looked white with fright as he listened to her chest for a heartbeat. He held his breath…thump. He breathed a sigh of relief, she was still alive.

"_Fools!_ How _dare_ you interfere with my purpose!" The figure exclaimed, advancing on Harry and Cho. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_…but it didn't even slow him down. If anything, the figure looked amused.

"You think silly parlor tricks like that are going to stop me?" he rumbled.

__

"Expelliarmus!" Lyria and Harry cast their spells at the same time, but once again, the figure didn't even seem to feel it. Both of them hurled the most powerful curses they could think of at the thing, but it never seemed to have any effect. Finally, it was so close to Harry and Cho that Lyria decided to use something a bit more concrete to hit the giant.

__

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lyria shouted, pointing at the large cauldron. It hovered above the ground and with a few quick movements of her wrist, she had directed it to his the figure. He roared in pain and whirled around on her. He came at her with both fists, but Lyria rolled away, panting.

"Harry, help me!" She exclaimed, pointing her wand at the figure again. She opened her mouth to yell a curse, but the figure grabbed her in one hand, squeezing her tightly. Harry heard something crack and Lyria moaned in pain, so he shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Expecto Patronum!" He exclaimed, summoning the happiest thought he could imagine at the moment, which was that this was all over and they were safe. A glistening silver stag flowed seamlessly from the tip of his wand and charged the figure. At first, the figure dodged it, but the second time the stag rammed it, causing the figure severe pain. He actually dropped Lyria, who crumpled to the floor and crawled away as far away from the figure as she could, breathing heavily, a pained expression clear on her face, and her wand ready in her hand.

The stag shimmered once more, and faded. The figure, though in pain, was angrier than ever and chose Harry as his target. He stormed over to Harry, who tried to summon another patronum…but his mind went blank as the figure loomed over him. He backed up, but soon found himself up against a cold stone wall. He was trapped.

The figure smiled. "Ahh, the shadows will be pleased that your death was a side effect of my trip here. Very pleased indeed," it said as it noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry prepared to dodge the figure, when suddenly one last person ran into the room.

"Ron! Get out of here!" Harry screamed at the person, ducking the figure's punch, but the punch was of such a magnitude that the wall crumbled slightly and shards of it were freed to slice through Harry's skin and robes.

Instead of leaving, though, Ron raised his wand and began to chant.

__

Guardian of Light, I beseech thee

Steal from us the Shadow Demon

Release him from the grips of after death

Grant him his freedom!

The only word that could describe the next events would be "miracle". A beam of pure white light, so dazzling that everyone had to cover their eyes for fear of being blinded, engulfed the green and scarlet figure. An unearthly scream of pain burst from the creature's very soul as it was dissolved. First the glass-like covering…then the scarlet gas…followed by the acid green…until all that was left were two small bloodstones that fell to the ground, dull and lifeless. The light faded away, and all that was left was a wrecked room with three rather astonished people and one unconscious one.

* * *

Once again, the girls' wish for the room to be kept a secret was respected. Ron helped Lyria out of the room and Harry carried Cho out. Ron helped Lyria sit down and then went to close the wall, and Lyria motioned for Harry to come over after he set Cho down gently.

"Harry…this may not be the right time to ask, but did you think about what I told you earlier?" Lyria asked.

Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression for a moment, but then realization dawned on him. "When you were saying that the first time around things didn't go as they were supposed to…?"

Lyria nodded slightly. "And even now, this wasn't Widow's Lament…it was Death's." She looked up at him and said, "Do you want to meet your parents?"

"Of course I do! Ohhhh…" Full realization finally dawned upon him. "Lyria, I don't know about this…"

"I do. It would go perfectly, trust me."

Harry swallowed, thinking hard. On one hand he would finally be able to meet his parents after all these years…and on the other were all the millions of things that could go wrong. He weighed these over and over in his mind, not able to reach a definitive conclusion, even though his heart was telling him to do it.

Lyria reached up and touched his hand lightly with two fingertips, startling him out of his reverie. "Listen to your heart, not your mind. You mind has witnessed too much caused by the use and misuse of these spells to lead you to the right conclusion…but your heart is clear and unbiased."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Then just tell me when."

Lyria gave him a tight smile, and then Hermione arrived with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Cho, Lyria, and Harry were taken off to the infirmary, McGonagall hounding Harry with questions, but he suddenly seemed to have lost the ability to speak, leaving Ron and Hermione alone with a strange feeling of déjà vu. They looked at each other and Hermione wrapped him in a hug, which he returned. After a moment, they broke the embrace and silently walked off to the Gryffindor common room together. 

* * *

**__**

Several Days Later…

Lyria led the way down to the room where the whole thing began one last time. Harry shadowed her, an eagerness in his step that she hadn't ever seen him express before…but then again, she hadn't known the boy very long.

They paused before the familiar stone wall and Lyria raised her wand and muttered the same old words to open it. _"Lithos abiertos"_ was quickly becoming her most common spell, it seemed. In any case, the wall opened to reveal a bubbling cauldron set on an open fire. The dagger was still sitting on the small table for it, and everything seemed ready to go.

As Lyria started to go around to the back of the cauldron, Harry caught her arm. "Are you _absolutely sure_ you want to do this? I mean, I completely understand if you don't want to, after all the trouble this spell's caused."

Lyria smiled at him, a full-fledged smile for once. "Of course I'm willing to do this, how could I possibly deprive you of your chance to speak with your parents? We know for a fact that no one else tried doing this for the Potters, so it should be just fine. I won't jinx myself by saying nothing will go wrong, but I'm honestly expecting this to go just fine. So don't worry about it."

Harry smiled back at her as she took her place behind the cauldron. "I really appreciate this, you know. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you…"

"Let's just do the spell first, then you can see about thanking me. Ready?"

Harry nodded. "Ready."

As Lyria began to weave the spell, Harry felt a thrill run through him, one he never expected. Was it really possible that he was standing here, only to be joined by parents in just a few short moments? It was too good to be true. While a twinge of nervousness ran through him, it was overcome by the euphoria of getting his one last chance…and so when the time came for Lyria to take his blood, he didn't cringe like he had from Wormtail, he gladly allowed the cut to be made. His anxiousness grew as the colors changed from red…to blue…to clear again. Finally, Lyria chanted the final stanza of the spell, and the smoke arose like before, stealing energy from the fires burning all around the castle. However, this time nothing disastrous would happen…this time only good would come of this.

The smoke changed and shifted, as if being sculpted by an imaginary wind. Two shapes began to form, one becoming a man, the other a woman. Their bodies came into focus…and then suddenly, there they were. Harry stood in awe of the two spirits before him, tears coming to his eyes as his dream actually started to come true. 

"Mum? Dad?" He croaked.

The woman smiled and embraced him in a tight hug, which harry returned with all his heart. The man hugged them both and they just stood there, enjoying the embrace that should have happened long ago. Lyria stepped back and allowed them to forget she existed, smiling at the happy scene. Tears of joy leaked down Harry's face as he savored every last moment of his short time with his parents, thanking Jessica Parker for creating the spell and Lyria for finding it. It was the perfect ending to a not so perfect story…his dream come true. And no matter what happened after this, he knew that his memories of this moment would be able to carry him on through whatever faced him in the future. 

It was perfect.

****

Author's Note: Well, that's it, the end. Please review, I thrive off them. I'd especially like to know what you thought of Lyria, the plot, if I kept everyone in character or not, and if you'd be interested in reading any more of my stories. Once again, thanks to Jana for doing a terrific editing job, and to the twelve people (college girl, snitch, Franimal, Anya, HPRules, Jay, Lily, meg, pickleprsn, Katie D., Chips(alias), and SageofZelda2000) who thought this was good enough to leave a review the first time around. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
